Incarceration
by Sugarbubblez
Summary: Trory: Tristan must live without Rory, raising their two children. Tristan comes to the public for the first time in ten years to talk about his personal life in a one-off interview.
1. A Decade Gone By

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to WB, Gilmore Girls etc. No one, other than fictitious characters I create, do they belong to me.****

**Pairing: **Tristan and Rory****

**Author's Note:** Tristan never did become friends with the Duncan group or been sent away from Chilton. This is an alternate universe, and don't expect perfect grammatical essay or realistic happenings.****

**Summary: **Tristan became a well-known bachelor in New York, CEO of his own firm, Dugray Corp. The story of how and when he fell in love with Rory Gilmore. Talking about his pain to 20/20 anchor, Barbara Walters, for the first time in ten years. 

"Tristan Dugray, CEO of Dugray Corporations, was named Times' top fifteen richest men. He has succeeded in the business world at a young age; first graduating from the infamous preparatory school, Chilton, attended and graduated from Harvard, from top of his class, and worked his way up the corporate ladder before opening his own firm, a _highly successful_ firm, Dugray Corporations." Summarized Barbara Walters, as she concluded her segment on Tristan's business life. She smiled at the camera and turned to Tristan once more. This time, not about his business, but about his persona in the glamour world. 

"In your early twenties, you were named, top ten most eligible bachelor. I gathered that many parents and single women wanted to be the next Mrs. Tristan Dugray?" She gave him a polite, yet amused smile. 

"No and yes. From where I'm from, Hartford, many prominant families expected to merge their companies through marriage. Arrange marriage isn't an incognito fact. I too, was planned to become a husband to a girl, with a wealthy background. But all knew that even without his vast wealth, he would have attracted females of young and old with his looks and charm. His answers, as always was standoffish. He was used the questions about his his personal life, business life and about _Rory. _Today; however, marked the decade of the death of his beloved wife, Rory. But he was tired, stressed and dejected. He was tired of all the questions about his personal life that he had avoided the past decade. But the paparazzi was hounding him, since he had become a recluse since Rory's death. Lorelai suggested to him to give the press a one-off interview, and he had to agree that Rory's mother had a valid point. He closed his eyes, flipped his head back for a brief moment and relish the bittersweet memories. 

_"Tristan, don't live life without love. Marry for love again." _

_"How can I find another love, when you're the only one I want, need in my life. The one whom I truly love with all my life? Anything less, would be settling for second. Tristan Janlen Dugray, never, settles for second best." _he smiled cockily. His stance looked confident, but his emotions felt sick, empty and hurt. He wanted to throw up. It hurt the fact that he couldn't deny that Rory will die.__

_"God. How much I love you. I wish this wasn't our final meeting. I wish I could look my best to you, one last time." _Rory laughed meekly, when looks were the last thing on her mind.__

_"You'll always be beautiful to me. Don't talk like this is the end. It isn't Ror. C'mon, I know you can pull through. What about me? The kids? Shane and Mary need you. They're only three and two. They need their mother. You have to get better. I need you Rory. Forever." _Tristan pushed back her limp, fallen hair away from her face, and kissed her forehead.__

__

__"What? Sorry. Could you please repeat the question?" Tristan asked hazily. He just remembered a piece of a memory that was latent deep in his mind. After the death of Rory, it was as if, a part of his mind, heart and memory was lost, forgotten. Sometimes it was as if, there was a door that was slightly opened, letting the breeze pass through, breeze of memory of Rory. _Why did you leave me, Rory, huh? _

__"Why did you marry Lorelai Gilmore the second? Her mother and father are the children of prominant families, but not themselves." asked Barbara. 

"I fell in love with her" he said simply. 

TBC. Positive feedback please. This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. It is not meant for realism, or perfect grammar. It's for enjoyment. You don't like, don't read it, don't comment on it! 


	2. The Moment Captured

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to WB, Gilmore Girls etc. No one, other than fictitious characters I create, do they belong to me.****

**Pairing: **Tristan and Rory****

**Author's Note:** Tristan never did become friends with the Duncan group or been sent away from Chilton. This is an alternate universe, and don't expect perfect grammatical essay or realistic happenings.****

**Summary: **Tristan became a well-known bachelor in New York, CEO of his own firm, Dugray Corp. The story of how and when he fell in love with Rory Gilmore. Talking about his pain to 20/20 anchor, Barbara Walters, for the first time in ten years. 

"Today is the death of your wife, ten years ago. You have kept your personal life very private, even with the paparazzi hounding you. The only pictures they were about to get of you were of you and your children, Shane and Mary." Barbara stated matter of factly. 

"Well, yes. I am a busy man, but my children comes first. Rory would have wanted that our children are well-taken care of." He voiced turned one notch husky, adding to his sex appeal. 

"Well yes, Dugray Corporations would not be this sucessful without you working hard. But, you are still young, mid-thirties, and yet, we do not see you with dates. Are you taking your dates to romantic, private locations?" teased Barbara. 

"I don't date." Tristan bluntly interrupted. How dare this woman talk about dating other woman when he was still deeply in love with Rory. His mother-in-law, Lorelai, asked him to date other woman, and find someone to spend his life with. She told him, it will be very lonely if he continued his life the way he was going. She never failed to mentioned that Rory would have wanted him to. But _he_ didn't want to. Couldn't they see that he still loved Rory?! 

"...sorry, it's just that, it seemed impossible for a good-looking, young man, not to date." Barbara apologized. 

Barbara Walters had noticed how hard this interview was for Tristan Dugray. A man who had fell in love with a girl since high school, who had tragically died shortly after their marriage. The press loved their fairy-tale love. They found it appealing, that people in the upper crest society would find true love, a marriage based on mutual respect, trust, and most importantly, undying love. 

After the death of Lorelai Gilmore the Second Dugray, Tristan Dugray was treated for depression. His children had watched their mother die, and their father wilting away from the heartache that throbbed with each passing second of his wife's death. He had failed for the first few months to barely eat, talk or sleep. He had neglected his own children, and just immersed in his own grief. Lorelai came in and helped him out, finding a care-taker for her grandchildren, and making sure that Tristan got a sharp reality check. She slapped him, forced him to take a cold shower and lectured him on neglecting his own children - his and Rory's. She told him, no amount of crying and grieving would bring her back. Rory was dead, and nothing would change that fact. 

"Sorry, it's just that, it is still hard after all these years." 

"I am very sorry for your loss. Even with beautiful, wealthy girls thrown on your path, you do not seek to find another wife? A wife and a mother for you and your children?" She asked. The show must go on. Barbara felt sorry and compassion for this young man, but the show demanded that she ask personal questions, no matter how hard they were. 

"My children are doing fine without a mother. Yes, it would be easier with a wife, to help my children grow to become mature adults, especially Mary, who is twelve, needs a mother; however, they need a mother who would love them, like my Rory does. I need a wife I can love with all my heart as I do with Rory. Until then, no amount of debutantes thrown my way will ever have my heart." Tristan was frank. This would be the last interview based on his personal life. Let the media have it now, truthfully, and to never hound him again. 

"We'll be back after these commercials." Barbara concluded. She walked off the platform quietly, leaving Tristan to his own grief. From the audience, his two children walked down and comforted their father. 

"Daddy." Mary said, and climbed onto her father's lap. No matter her age, she depended on her father deeply. She could sense how much this was killing her father. 

Shane walked towards his father. He heard stories from Grandma Lorelai, how much his parents loved each other. But he was thirteen. No self respecting teenager, a grown boy would meekly like a three-year-old, climb to their father's lap. He stood by his father, watching. He vaguely remembered their mother. She had died when they were too young. But with photos all around the house, it was hard to forget as well. His father didn't dare that anyone forget their mother, his wife. 

"Sweetie. You are the splitting image of your mother." Tristan said. His heart contracted. The name, the eyes and hair from his daughter resembled too much of Rory. During the first few months, Tristan had a hard time to look at his own daughter. Too much rushed emotions. Now, all he did was hold her tightly and let old memories ensue his mind. Tristan pushed aside the hair over her face, closed his eyes and kissed her temple, as he once done to his dying wife. 

"I love you both, and so proud of you." Tristan told his two children. His love children with Rory. 

"I love you too, Daddy." Mary dutifully replied with a sad smile. Her brother, went and hugged his father, with the shock appearant on his face. Shane rarely showed emotions. 

Further away from the set, a paparazzi saw this scene and snapped, capturing the moment of togetherness brought by pain. 

TBC. Thanks to all those with positive comments. I hope this chapter meets your previous expectations. As another reminder, no negative reviews please. If you don't like it, don't read it, don't comment on it. As always, do not expect perfect grammar, because I don't have grammar check on my old computer, and this is just a thought bubbling in my head, and I just decided to write it out the best I thought of. There will be few more chapters I believe, depends on...any suggestions please email me! sugarbubblez@hotmail.com PEACE. 


	3. Rory's Hope

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to WB, Gilmore Girls etc. No one, other than fictitious characters I create, do they belong to me.****

**Pairing: **Tristan and Rory****

**Author's Note:** Tristan never did become friends with the Duncan group or been sent away from Chilton. This is an alternate universe, and don't expect perfect grammatical essay or realistic happenings.****

**Summary: **Tristan became a well-known bachelor in New York, CEO of his own firm, Dugray Corp. The story of how and when he fell in love with Rory Gilmore. Talking about his pain to 20/20 anchor, Barbara Walters, for the first time in ten years. 

Shane and Mary went back to the audience section so that their father could finish the taping of the 20/20. There was three more segments left, and questions were getting more personal. At the same time, Shane and Mary were learning things about their mother and their parents love. After the death of their mother, Tristan rarely had talked about his wife, just an occassional bleep of information that they had clung to all these years. They knew that their mother, the love of their father's life, had to a great person. How could one woman, capture the mind, heart and soul of a man, even after a decade past her tragic death? 

"Tristan, you had married your young wife, at what age?" Barbara asked. 

_"Ror, I love you." Tristan said. He had one arm around Rory's shoulder, and the other hand crossing her midriff to link her hands with his. They were leaning against an oak tree on a blanket, just enjoying the privacy and quietness - and Lorelai! They had went to an open concert performed by the Philadelphia Philharmonics where others like them sat on blankets and enjoyed the wonderful sound of music. The only sounds were of those from the orchestra and the soft rippling of the water fountain nearby. It was a beauty setting of the stars and the moon. _

_They had been dating for three years - seven months and twenty two days. But who was counting. _

_"I love you too, Tristan". She smiled up at him. With the moon casting a luminous light across Rory's face, her hair seemed darker, and her blue eyes, bluer than ever, and her cheek graced a slight flush to it. That moment, with clear love evident in her eyes, the way she smiled at him, they way she smelled of orange and vanilla mixed with coffee filled him with more love. It re-affirmed how much he loved her. It was a similar situation that made Tristan recognize that he did indeed love Rory, and told her so too. Well, blurted it out, actually._

_There was no better time to do what he wanted to do. So he unlinked one of his hands from Rory and reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it and asked, "Rory. Marry me, please." Four simple words produced the greatest light he had ever seen - Rory's beautiful smile._

_"Kiss me." Rory commanded, and reached one hand for Tristan's cheek and the other slung over his neck and kissed him with tender and love. _

__

__"Tristan?" Barbara interrupted his thoughts. 

"Oh sorry. I proposed to Rory when we were twenty, still in school. After graduations we had gotten married in her home town, Stars Hollow." Tristan answered. He had remembered the day when he proposed to Rory. 

"How did you propose to her?" 

"I asked her at an open concert at the park when the Philadelphia Philharmonics were performing." 

Tristan was still standoffish, he didn't like everyone wanting to know about his personal life. The life he once shared with Rory. A life with Rory, he had imagined he'd spend with for the rest of his life. But that dream was cut short when Rory was slowly eaten away by the tumor in her brain. 

_"Mr. and Mrs. Dugray. I know this is the result that you have been waiting for. Rory's headaches and migraines, aren't what they seem to be. We done several tests, as you remember, and had the best doctors to re-examine the tests. We all came to a final conclusion..." Dr. Levingstein said._

_Tristan interrupted and asked, "Tell us. Please."_

_"Mrs. Dugray has a rare form of cancer, a tumor in her brain. It is placed where it has been growing, pushing onto her brain that causes these painful headaches." Explained the doctor. He motioned with his hand to a plastic model of the brain._

_"So, chemotherapy, radiation, or surgery?" Tristan questioned. His own aunt had suffered from breast cancer and knew that those were the available modern medicine and technique provided._

_"It...it isn't as easy as that..." Dr. Levingstein said._

_"What do you mean?!" Tristan was getting angry and frustrated at the same time. Rory had not spoken a single word as of yet. She sat quietly, as her husband and her doctor argued their way through._

_"The tumor is placed where it is hard to reach. One mistake, and Mrs. Dugray...well, there could be repercussion - blindness, melancholy...death."_

_"I thought surgeons where knife friendly. Wanting to cut open just about anyone!" Tristan roared. _

_"How long do I have?" Rory spoke for the first time._

_"Babe, don't talk like that. I'll get another opinion. There _has_ to be a way!" Tristan was about to cry. He had heard the defeat in Rory's voice._

_"Six months at the most. Last checkup showed the the tumor is growing at an alarming rate." _

_"So, you all are giving up. Letting my wife die?! What about chemotherapy? Radiation?! My family and I donate so much money to this god-damn hospital and the Cancer research, and you have nothing?! Nothing?!" Tristan's heart felt as if it was to shatter. He had heard the most devastating news that Rory was to die. A timeline set down when she was to leave. Why was everyone giving up? There had to be a way! There had to be a way!_

_"I'm so sorry." The doctor left his own office quietly, leaving the two couple alone to discuss their future. _

__

__Tristan shook his head out of the daze. He could still remember the smell in the doctor's office, and the feeling of despair in his heart when he had heard the news. When the one year anniversary of Rory's death was near, Tristan donated a wing to the hospital naming it, Rory's Hope. It was specifically a place for cancer patients, who had to stay in the hospital because they were too weak to go home. He had donated large sums of money for the Cancer Foundations, hoping that one day someone would find a cure and no other spouse had to go through what he had gone through. He just wished there had been a cure when Rory was alive. He wanted to cry in pain, even after ten long years, he still loved his wife, his best friend, lover and soul mate. _I love you, Rory._ _One day, we'll be together - I love you too much, not to._


	4. Pieces of Me

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to WB, Gilmore Girls etc. No one, other than fictitious characters I create, do they belong to me.****

**Pairing: **Tristan and Rory****

**Author's Note:** Tristan never did become friends with the Duncan group or been sent away from Chilton. This is an alternate universe, and don't expect perfect grammatical essay or realistic happenings.****

**Summary: **Tristan became a well-known bachelor in New York, CEO of his own firm, Dugray Corp. The story of how and when he fell in love with Rory Gilmore. Talking about his pain to 20/20 anchor, Barbara Walters, for the first time in ten years. 

"Welcome back. I'm Barbara Walters, and today's guest is Tristan Dugray of Dugray Corp. Today is the first time in ten years that Tristan Dugray talks to the public about his personal life. This is a special occasion; today is also the death of his wife that marks ten years." She turned her face away from the camera and turned her attention back to Tristan. 

"Before we end our segment, tell us, what makes Lorelai, Rory, so special to you. What qualities - anything that made you fall in love with her? Are these the qualities the ones you look for in an ideal woman, and what are they?" She asked. This was the million dollar question: Could other girls make Tristan fall in love with them? 

_"Ror, I swear, all that caffeine will cause you to have osteoporosis before you're thirty." Tristan leaned closer and lightly kissed her moist lips. She tasted of coffee and chocolate muffin._

_"Well then, I have another ten years, huh?" She teased. She wrapped her arms around him, still keeping her lips in close distance._

_He leaned in more to kiss her once more, "Hmmm"_

_"If you want chocolate muffin and coffee, there are some at Starbucks, there is no need to steal from me!" She joked._

_"Yeah, but they don't sell Rory favored coffee and muffins, do they?" He smiled at her lovingly. He loved that she had a sense of humor, her love for sweets and coffee._

_"I know I'm special and all, but you _are_ rubbing off all that good stuff I happened to digest." She teased back._

_"Let me compare." He drank the rest of her coffee and tossed the empty cup to the nearest trash can, ignoring Rory's attempt at the sad puppy look and leaned to kiss her deeply._

__

__"She is...ahem...she _was_ my best friend. She had this quirky obsession to coffee and sweets. She's not a traditional debutante, and didn't mind harmless jokes, and always enjoyed a good laugh. She thinks she's a simple girl, but she's more than that - much more." Tristan started. 

_Tristan saw his girlfriend waiting for him at Barons and Nobel, flipping through a book, immersed and captivated by the words written. She looked so beautiful there, her hair in her eyes; her top teeth slightly biting on her lower lip. A smile crossed over his features, to those who looked, and there was only utter, true adoration in his eyes. He quietly walked behind Rory and wrapped his arms around her. He lowered his head in the curve of her neck and kissed it._

_She jumped slightly, surprised to be disturbed, but quickly relaxed, "My boyfriend is coming soon." She mocked._

_"I hope he doesn't mind sharing you." He quipped._

_"Hmmm, probably would. Then again, I wouldn't want to be shared - he's my world." She turned serious, and turned around and placed one palm on his cheek, and kissed him on his lips. "Happy twenty-first birthday, Tristan."_

_""Where's my gift?" He joked. He already had everything he needed in his arms._

_"It's a surprise. C'mon hottie of the year." She made a reference of 'hottie of the year' but what the People's magazine labeled him; and walked out of the store laughing. _

_"Don't hold that against me!" He called after her. He was laughing that she didn't take the title seriously like some of the others did._

__

That birthday, Rory had made him a scrape book. She had it custom-made with hard cover with leather binding to it. The title read, _Story of Tristan and Rory_, when he opened it there were photos of him, Rory and both of them together. She had submitted photos of their relationship over the years, and the publishing company had made few pages of collages of them. In other pages it was individual pictures with a little story that Rory had written. The scrape book had total of twenty-one pages, to represent each year of his life. One of the picture was of them at the Philharmonics concert when he had proposed to Rory few months before: _The day Tristan asked me to marry him, is the day I realized there is no one earth that can make me feel so good everyday. I can't wait to be reborn, because the day we marry, is the day I start over. _ The next page, which was the last page, was of them hugging; Tristan holding Rory is his arms behind her, his chin on her shoulder, both smiling at the camera: _This is the beginning of our life - I can't wait to experience it all. I love you, Tristan._

__

__"Rory is so thoughtful: on my twenty-first birthday, she had gone to a publishing company to produce a scrape book of me, her and of us together. It had twenty-one pages; few were collages, and mostly individual photos over the years of our relationship. I didn't need more cars, watches or trips to the Caribbean Island - She gave me something more precious. It had heart, compassion and love." Tristan was so lost in thoughts of the past. The female audience sighed in giddiness, that a man, so gorgeous, intelligent and wealthy had a romantic side to him. 

_Tristan was waiting at the aisle for Rory to come down to marry him. When the music started, Rory appeared in a strapless two piece gown, with a sequenced top, and flowing satin white gown. She had a veil over her face, with her rich coffee colored hair up in curls. She looked like an angel that graced the earth. She had literally had his heart stop beating, and robbed him of his very air with her beauty. The ceremony went through in a daze, he was so happy to be finally marrying Rory after so many years. The end came near:_

_"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said._

_Tristan leaned close and whispered, "I love you," and kissed her._

_When they finished kissing as for the first time as husband and wife, Rory reciprocated, "I love you, more." She smiled and both turned towards the congregation and walked down out of the church._

__"Rory had natural beauty that surpassed all of my previous expectations. On our wedding day, she was so beautiful, so angelic - it seemed so surreal. If there was no pictures of our wedding, no evidence, I wouldn't believed that I married her." He smiled wistfully. 

_"Tristan, I'm never having kids again! It _HURTS!_ I hate you. Never again!" She cried. She was in her eighteenth hour with their first child. She was screaming, and it had killed him to see her in so much pain. _

_"Sir, don't worry, she doesn't mean it. She won't remember saying this after she has the baby out of her stomach" the nurse gave a little humor laugh._

_"I heard that! I want coffee. My fortified source of strength!" Rory was delirious from the excruciating pain._

_"Rory, honey, just one more push. I'll get you all the coffee you want. But there is something a bit more important: Our son wants to come out, and I see his head. So one more push, for me, please?" Tristan wiped her sweating forehead with a damp, cool cloth._

_"For you. You owe me big time, buster." She grunted and finally pushed. At the next moment, a healthy, loud cry came out, and Shane Nicholas Dugray was born. _

"She told me that no more kids when she was giving birth to our first child, Shane. But she loves kids, and the nurse told me, that she won't remember anything she would have said to me in the moment of pain. The nurse was right, she wanted three more kids, and when I teased her about what she said in the delivery room, she denied all accusations." Tristan smiled at the memory. They did not have more children as they planned because soon after, she was diagnosed with the inoperable cancer. 

_"Tristan, you have to face facts." Rory sat with him, discussing their future. A future without Rory._

_"No. There has to be another way. Rory, another opinion wouldn't kill you...bad joke." A silence hung the room. He went through his hair, ruffling it with his hand. Tristan had refused to accept the fact that Rory was to die within the six month timeline._

_"Dr. Levingstein already got several opinions with the best doctors around, and they all came to the same conclusion. Just accept the fact that I will die, and we must plan our family's future!" Rory cried out._

_"How can you say that so easily. Dying? Leaving me?!" Tristan had tears coming down his face. He turned away, facing the window which had the view of Central Park._

_"Because I love you." Rory said. She broke down, sitting on their bed, they had shared so many love, laughter, and now pain._

_"When we got married, I planned us to be living together till we were in our nineties, not in your twenties. I...I don't want to watch you die - and die in pain. It's not easy to see you go. You're my life. Its a cruel joke that God is playing on me. I wish it was all a bad dream, and I'll wake up with you in my arms and you'll say go back to bed, it's just a bad dream." Tristan turned back to Rory and sat down holding her hands and staring into her eyes._

_She touched his hair, and kissed him. "It's not easy for me. Look what all I have to lose. I don't want to go; I want us to grow old, still love each other, see our children grow older, get married, see our grandchildren. But that isn't going to happen for me. I want them to grow up, happy and fulfilled. I have to try and be strong for all of us. I love you that much."_

_"I love you, too. It hurts, you know? It hurts to breathe, and I don't know what I'll do without you." Tristan kissed her and held her close for his dear life. He wished that the power of his love, the hold of his arms around her could prevent her from leaving him. If only that was true._

"Bravery and courage is admirable qualities in anyone. Rory didn't give up, but rather let nature take its course. She fought to stay alive long as possible, and showed the strength of a warrior, and died with grace. Rory is my ideal woman, the woman I fell in love with when I was sixteen, and till the day I die. She is the very air I breathe, and the essence of all who I am. She is my one true love and passion. There is no one more loving, passionate, kind, brave and courageous than Rory. That is why I fell in love with her." Tristan ended. 

The 20/20 show ended with a closing on Tristan's face, so lost in thought with so much love on his face; that Barbara Walters, in the first time in her career did not have a concluding statement to end the show. 

TBC. There is one or two more chapters left I think. I haven't written it out yet, but I have some general idea. I hope this wasn't too confusing, and that you enjoyed it. It was like all this idea came to me, and I had to just write it out, and so there were no proof readings, and there is a lot more mistakes than usual. So bear with me. Please review, I appreciate it: you know who you are. :) Please, since this is my last fanfiction for Gilmore Girls, I would like to end in a high note. Lots of reviews please! 


End file.
